Demons
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: Harry moved to Guthrie, Oklahoma looking for a new start. He never would have known the impact such a decision would have on his life. Harry/Andy  Yes you read that right


_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned _Harry Potter _or _Supernatural_, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**Demons  
><strong>__by: Eternity Bites_

_**Warning: **_Contains slash and character death.

"_Devils can be driven out of the heart by the touch of a hand on a hand, or a mouth on a mouth."  
>~Tennessee Williams<em>

After the war Harry could easily admit that he was a wreck. He bounced around from one thing to the next and nothing could hold his attention for very long. With his sole purpose in life gone Harry had fallen into a slump and nothing his friends tried could pull him out of it.

At first Harry tried living normally, helping the Wizarding World get back on his feet and rebuilding. That hadn't kept him occupied for very long and soon he found himself becoming more and more depressed. Harry hadn't even attempted to pick things back up with Ginny when it was obvious that the relationship had no future because of both Ginny's flourishing relationship with Neville and Harry's increasing interest in the same sex.

It didn't take long before the memories haunting him drove Harry to cut off contact with everyone and hole himself up in Grimauld Place, not that that lasted for very long because Hermione had had enough.

"I'm tired of you sitting about feeling sorry for yourself. If you want to respect their memory you'll finish school and get on with your life. Harry they'd want you to be happy." Hermione pleaded with him. Harry wasn't quite convinced but he decided to return to school, if only to appease Hermione.

Soon Harry finished his magical education, managing to pass all his classes with Outstandings; it seemed that Harry was much better at self study. With his magical education out of the way Harry decided to pursue his old dream of becoming an Auror. That didn't exactly pan out the way he wanted it to. The moment he signed up Harry could tell that the rest of the recruits resented his presence. They felt he had used his fame to get in while the rest of them had to bust their balls to even be considered. Harry dropped out after a few months.

When his prospects in the Wizarding World began looking bleak Harry turned his attention to his muggle studies. Hermione had been thrilled and started in on a long speech about education and opportunities (honestly Harry had mostly tuned her out). Once Harry had gained his GED he decided to attend a local college and study Mythology and Folklore; after learning about the truth behind the Legend of the Deathly Hallows Harry was fascinated by tales of myth and folklore. The things people believed sometimes astounded him. Another reason he had chosen this field of study was the enjoyment Harry derived learning about something so fanciful and fantastical, something the Dursleys would never have approved of.

It had taken Harry four years to finish his degree. Over that time Harry had travelled all over Great Britain searching for rare tomes and journals containing information about what most people believed to be fiction. However during his travels Harry had come to learn that some of the things that go bump in the night are very real. Harry would be the first to admit that after learning that he had become a lot more paranoid and focused on his studies.

When his degree was finished Harry packed up his most important possessions, all his books, and clothes in a trunk, shrunk it and attached it to a chain around his neck before leaving for a tour around the world. Hermione had been delighted that he wanted to experience the culture of other places and recounted her time in France as a teen before trying to convince Harry to allow her to join him. Harry barely dodged that bullet by asking her about the research she was doing for the Department of Mysteries and then by asking how things were with Ron. Those topics had managed to keep her occupied for the rest of the visit and caused her to forget all about joining Harry on his journey.

The next day Harry found himself on a plane to Greece where he spent three weeks. The first was spent sightseeing and doing the traditional tourist things and the next two weeks were spent researching Greek mythology and learning different legends from whichever locals would talk to him (thank Merlin for translation charms). After that it was off to Rome where he managed to charm his way into the Vatican archives (The pope said it was because he had such a pure soul, Harry liked to think it was good looks and wit). Harry found himself holed up in the archives for a good four weeks, he was sure he didn't sleep for about that long either. After a week spent recovering his sleep Harry jetted off to Norway to learn what he could about Norse mythology. He spent two weeks there before heading off to China where he spent an entire month backpacking across the country learning the language and anything else he could (Harry now knew the best way to make rice). Next Harry hit up Japan for a while collecting ancient manuscripts and avoiding something called "manga" which he learned was completely unreliable and false. Harry's next and final destination was the United States where he bought a 1964 Ford Mustang. He travelled across the states, stopping in New Orleans and Salem learning all about the differences between European and American witches. After a month of travelling Harry found himself in Oklahoma.

Harry arrived in Guthrie, Oklahoma after driving for two days. He was tired and his muscles were cramped but the moment he got out of his car he felt rejuvenated and refreshed, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Even though throughout his travels Harry had slept easier because of his exhaustion (learning and travelling took a lot out of a person) he had never really been at peace. Every night he was battling away his demons trying to keep the nightmares at bay and failing but he felt that something about Guthrie held his redemption. So that was why as Harry was walking through the town and saw the help wanted sign at the local library he walked in and applied.

It only took a week for Harry to find an apartment, get moved in and secure the job at the library; of course with references like Hermione the devil himself could've gotten the job. As Harry looked around his sparsely furnished apartment he felt a wave of contentment for the first time since he had defeated Voldemort. It was the start of a new year and a new life for Harry, he was leaving the way behind him and all the memories associated with it. Bringing in the last box Harry looked around his apartment determinedly; he had warding to do.

It was two weeks after Harry had started working that a strange man entered the library. He was wearing a house coat, what looked like sleep pants and a pair of slippers. He waved to all the elderly matrons who ran the library and received sunny smiles and a wave in return. Harry looked at his normally grouchy coworkers curiously but shrugged it off and returned to work.

"You're not the normal old lady." A rather sloppily dressed man stated as he approached the check-out counter, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Harry (stolen from one Severus Snape)

"No I'm not, astute observation genius." Harry drawled doing his best impression of Malfoy.

"Hey," The guy protested defensively. "I'll have you know my IQ is off the charts."

Harry gave a pointed look at the man's housecoat and matching slippers but didn't say anything. He knew from experience that genius' came in all shapes, sizes and eccentricities, thinking fondly of one Luna Lovegood.

"It is!" Harry didn't say anything but nodded slowly taking the man's books.

"Library card?" Harry asked.

The man looked sheepish before saying in an imperious tone "You don't need to see my library card." Harry's eyebrow rose for a second time before giving the man a perplexed look.

"Yes, I actually do need to see your library card." The man look shocked for a moment before Harry continued, "If you don't have one it only costs twenty dollars."

"Right," The man said awkwardly pulling out a crumpled twenty dollar bill.

"I'll need you to fill out this form, show me your ID and something that has proof of your place of residence." Harry told him hunting around for the form and a pencil. Having located both he handed them to the now nervous looking man.

"There might be a problem with that last one." The man confessed slowly.

"Oh?" Harry said questioningly. "And why is that?"

"I live in a van." The man admitted without an ounce of shame. "I can show you if you like."

"No, I'm sure it's alright. Just give me a description of your van so I know who to hunt down if you are late with your returns." Harry told him without any hint of condescension.

The man looked surprised before shoving his hand forward. "I'm Andy."

Harry looked at him curiously before shaking his head. "That's nice Andy, I'm Harry. Now what does your van look like?"

"It's dark blue and there's a barbarian queen on the side."

"A barbarian queen?" Harry confirmed, sceptically.

"She's riding a polar bear." Andy added. Harry just shook his head and wrote down the description. At least it wouldn't be hard to find him.

If someone had told Harry at that moment that the oddly dressed, scruffy looking young man in front of him was going to be a defining figure in his life he would have sent them to Hermione to be examined for mental instability.

* * *

><p>"Hello Harry." Harry looked up and saw that Andy was standing in front of the counter waving a jacket clad arm.<p>

"Hey Andy, dressed today I see." Harry noted absently. "Here to return your books?"

"Ahh yes about that," Andy shuffled nervously before straightening up, looking Harry dead in the eye. "I don't need to return my library books."

Harry sighed ignoring the pressure in his head. _'Great,'_ Harry thought. _'Now I'm getting a headache.'_

"You actually do need to return your library books." Harry told him and why did Andy look shocked at that bit of news? "You do know that Jedi mind tricks aren't real right?"

"Err right. I'm just going to go get them from my van." Andy said awkwardly before shuffling out of the library.

Harry raised his eyes skyward, praying silently for patience, before turning to check in some books.

A few minutes later Andy appeared, a stack of books in his arms, thankfully, and he headed straight to the counter.

"Can I get these ones renewed?" Andy asked, after handing over his library card, pointing to a stack of morality texts. Harry raised an eyebrow, he could feel a habit forming, but complied.

"You know, you don't need to come to the library to have your books renewed." Harry told him after he had returned Andy's card.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Really," Harry confirmed. "You can just call the library and if nobody has those books on hold we'll renew them over the phone."

"Sweet. Hey are you busy later?" Andy asked, out of the blue. "Because I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for coffee, or something."

Harry looked confused at the invitation but didn't immediately say no. He had been a little lonely lately, with all his friends so far away and living in a different time zone, so what could it hurt?

"I get off at 5:00. Maybe we could get something to eat?" Harry suggested. Andy brightened, a smile stretching across his face.

"I'll see you then." With that Andy wandered off into the library. Shaking his head, Harry watched him go with a small smirk on his face; he could tell Andy that he had forgotten his books later.

When 5:00 came around Andy was waiting for him outside of the library. Harry handed him his books before telling him he'd follow in his car. Andy nodded, taking his books before shuffling over to his van.

'_So that's what a barbarian queen looks like.'_ Harry mused silently as he pulled out of the library lot. He pulled up to the town's main diner, left his car and followed Andy inside to a table in front of the main window.

"Hey Tracy," Andy greeted the waitress waving at her cheerfully, receiving a blank look in return.

"What up with her?" Harry asked, seeing the cold brush off. "You guys have a history or something?"

"Or something," Andy muttered, before sighing. "It's complicated."

Harry nodded in an understanding manner and the two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So..." Andy started before closing his mouth and looking away.

"Aren't you the genius here Andy? Can't even come up with a good conversation topic?" Harry snorted and Andy looked up offended.

"I'd like to see you come up with something." Andy challenged, embarrassed.

"Alright," Harry accepted easily. "So Andy, tell me about you. How old are you? Do you have any family? Why do you live in a van?"

Andy looked startled for a moment before starting. "Well I'm twenty-three and I have a dad, my mom died when I was young. I live in a van because I don't really need anything bigger you know? I have almost everything I could want. Besides have you seen my van? It's awesome! So what about you? Same questions minus the van thing, tell me why you moved to Guthrie of all places."

"Well I'm 25 and my parents died when I was a baby." Here Harry paused for the meaningless platitudes people usually bombarded him with but Andy was just waiting curiously. "I moved to Guthrie because I needed a change. Everything in England was a little crazy so I just kind of packed up and went on a road trip, found myself here and I just decided to stay."

"Awesome, I knew you would be cool!" Andy crowed looking proud of Harry's partial nomadic lifestyle.

"Right," Harry said before turning to place his order with the waitress who had just showed up.

"So," Andy started cautiously after the waitress had moved away. "You like Star Wars right?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, remembering his first experience with the pop-culture phenomenon. "But I prefer the original trilogy."

"Harry, I think we're going to be great friends."Andy told him seriously.

"Star Wars Marathon at my house this Saturday?" Harry offered.

"Hell yes! High five!" Harry obliged Andy before getting into an Empire vs. Rebel debate.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Soon Harry found himself occupied during all his lunch breaks. Apparently Andy had nothing better to do than hang out near the library all day. He often came in bringing Harry tea before wandering off to peruse the shelves and the minute Harry went on lunch Andy would return to the counter and drag him off to the diner. Harry found himself becoming enamoured with the goof that was now his new best friend (a title Andy had claimed most emphatically). Andy was cute, like a puppy but sometimes when Harry looked at him he could see a hidden depth, like there was something more than what he saw which both fascinated him and put him on edge (Harry had made Andy walk through a very powerful ward when he first came over). Whenever Harry finished work Andy would often follow him back to his apartment and invite himself up for a free dinner ("Dude you cook like Betty Crocker." "I don't even know who that is.") followed by whatever movie Andy felt Harry absolutely <em>needed <em>to see that day.

"So what did you think?" Andy asked, turning wide hopeful eyes toward Harry.

"It was okay, I guess." Harry mumbled tiredly, trying to keep himself awake.

"Just okay? You guess?" Andy's voice had raised a couple octaves in his outrage and Harry winced rubbing his ears.

"It just didn't really do anything for me." Harry told him, shrugging. It was just a movie after all, Andy was overreacting.

"How can you not have liked that movie? It was perfect!" Andy gasped, offended.

"Andy, I just didn't like it okay." Harry said already tired of the conversation.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you." Andy hissed, leaning back into the couch petulantly, arms folded across his chest.

"Whatever you say Andy," Harry moved to clean up the snacks that littered his living room.

"No," Andy said suddenly arm snapping out to grab Harry's wrist before tugging him back on to the couch. "We are going to watch this movie again and again until you understand and appreciate its awesomeness."

"Andy I have to work tomorrow." Harry groaned. Andy just crossed his arms, turned up the volume and ignored any of Harry's protests. Sighing loudly, Harry settled in to spend his entire night in front of the television.

'_Americans.'_ Harry thought shaking his head in fond disbelief.

The next morning Harry was found rather intimately entwined with Andy on his couch, blushing Harry did his best to extract himself without waking his friend.

'_That's all he is Harry. Andy is a good friend, a fine friend, a friend you wouldn't mind-" _Harry stopped his thoughts right there; he didn't have time for fantasy, what he needed to do was get ready for work.

* * *

><p>"So you don't believe in God or anything?" Andy asked curiously one day during Harry's lunch break.<p>

"I believe that there might be a higher power but do I believe that it is the Christian God? Not so much, I mean there are so many different beliefs it's hard to choose. Additionally I find it hard to have faith in something that is supposedly good and righteous when all I ever see is horrible evil, you know?" Harry asked, sipping his tea.

"I don't know Harry," Andy said slowly. "I'm pretty awesome and you see me every day."

"Dude shut up." Harry said laughing as he smacked Andy's arm lightly.

"Abuse! Abuse! Did you see that?"

* * *

><p>"Dude did you see that girl, she was a total babe!" Andy exclaimed turning around so he could follow the "babe" through the diner window.<p>

"I'll take your word for it." Harry said disinterestedly, looking over the menu he'd already memorized.

"Harry, she was smokin'." Andy insisted.

"I'm not much interested in women Andy." Harry said, watching his reaction as he knew homophobia was very prevalent in America.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andy asked, hurt colouring his tone.

"I don't really think it's that important. Why should I make a point to tell people that I am gay? No one makes an effort to say they're straight." Harry told

"Woah Harry no need get so defensive, I'm not judging you. It's just I thought we were friends you know? And friends share these kinds of details." Andy cut Harry off before he could begin a full blown rant, something Andy wasn't sure he wanted to experience.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "It just bothers me sometimes. Why do I have less right to be happy?"

"Hey it doesn't matter to me man. I enjoy spreading my love around. Men, women it doesn't matter as long as I'm getting some." Andy informed him opening his arms wide as if to invite those men and women to him.

"Andy." Harry said disapprovingly, he was beginning to understand how Hermione must of felt.

* * *

><p>"You have a lot of weird books." Andy told him one night as he lounged in Harry's living room.<p>

"Hmm?" Harry questioned, looking up from a text on Jewish superstitions. "What do mean?"

"I mean I bet not one of these books has been written within the last fifty years." Andy explained moving to examine the shelves.

"I should hope not, I've paid good money for those tomes." Harry told him.

"What are they even about?" Andy asked curiously as he leaned over Harry's shoulder trying to make sense of the book Harry was currently reading, it looked handwritten, Andy noted absently.

"Mostly myths and folk lore, I also a few on religion, morality, signs and symbols, that sort of thing."

"You're really strange, you know that Harry?"

"Pot calling kettle." Harry retorted before settling back into his book.

"Touché." Andy said before settling with his own book, content to sit in silence.

* * *

><p>"Harry you know what we're going to do tonight?" Andy asked suddenly one Friday night when Harry was leaving the library. Harry paused before getting into his car.<p>

"What are we going to do tonight?" Harry asked, not even bothering to protest (Andy often pretended he couldn't hear whenever Harry said no).

"We are," Andy paused, trying to build suspense, "Going to the bar!"

"Sure, why not." Andy blinked, surprised at Harry's lack of objection before shouting out in glee.

"This is going to be so awesome, but first, you're going to make dinner right?" Harry had to laugh at the pleading look on Andy's face.

"Sure thing, peanut chicken okay?" Harry said as he resumed getting into his car.

"Awesome, that's my favourite." Andy told him before jumping into his van.

Harry pulled out of the lot at a more sedate pace before heading to his apartment. Letting out a yawn Harry prepared for a long night spent in a poorly lit, smoky room. To be honest as much as Harry loved spending time with Andy he'd rather not go out tonight. He had been plagued by vicious nightmares all week and the only thing that kept him going through the day was the tea that Andy plied him with. The absolute last thing Harry needed was to be shoved in cramped room with a bunch of drunken idiots.

'_But perhaps,'_ Harry thought as he pulled up in front of his apartment, forcing away the memories of Sirius' and Remus' twisted faces. _'Maybe a night of drunkenness is exactly what I need to forget about everything.'_

Andy and Harry arrived at the bar just after 9:00 and the place was already packed.

"I'll go order us a couple of drinks, why don't you find us somewhere to sit?" Andy shouted over the music blaring out of an old looking juke box.

Harry nodded before moving to a shadowy table near the back of the bar. A few minutes later Andy had expertly weaved his way through the crowd and plunked down a beer in front of Harry before raising his own.

"To the first of many awesome outings," Andy said looking Harry in the eyes as he raised his beer.

"Cheers." Harry replied clinking his beer against Andy's before taking a long pull.

An hour later and both Harry and Andy were on their way to being well and truly smashed. Their table was littered with over half a dozen empty beer bottles and a dozen empty shot glasses. Finishing another shot Harry slammed the glass down on the table before a giggle escaped his lips. He turned to tell Andy something but the words dried up on his tongue. Andy was gazing at him hungrily and Harry felt like the lust there would swallow him whole.

"Andy?" Harry asked hesitantly. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Andy said huskily moving closer to Harry. Harry felt his face flush at his tone of voice and he shifted, trying to alleviate the growing pressure in his pants.

"Why are you looking at me?" Seemed to be all Harry was able to come up with his limited mental processes.

"You have real pretty eyes Harry." Andy giggled cupping Harry's face. "And your accent is sexy. Did I ever tell you that? I think your accent is sexy. Hell, I think _you're_ sexy."

"Yeah?" Harry asked breathily, "You think so?"

"Yeah." Andy confirmed leaning in and crushing his lips to Harry's sloppily.

For one night Harry just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget about England, forget about the war and he especially wanted to forget his demons. Harry wanted one night of peace and so Harry leaned in and returned the kiss with as much finesse as his drunken state could manage. When the two pulled away to breathe Harry grinned.

"Want to take this back to my apartment?" Harry asked pushing himself against Andy.

"Why wait? My van is right outside." Andy told him leering, causing Harry to blush.

"That sounds like a great idea." With that the two stumbled out of the bar leaving a few crumpled bills on their table. Harry clung to Andy as they walked to avoid falling over and Andy giggled when he almost fell on his face.

"Falling for me Harry?"Andy asked jokingly and Harry snorted, finding it hilarious in his drunken state.

"In your dreams," Harry retorted as Andy wrangled the van opened and the two fell inside.

"Then I must be dreaming." Andy said, waggling his eyebrows before leaning in to press a kiss to Harry's lips, closing the van doors behind them.

The next morning Harry awoke with a pounding headache, a weight over his chest and a persistent pain in his ass. Harry tried to open his eyes, incredibly glad that where ever he was is dimly lit and didn't add to his pain. Recognizing his surroundings but not quite able to understand them Harry closed his eyes and struggled to recall where he was. Harry had enough presence of mind to remember that he gone out to get drunk with Andy but after his third beer the memories had a distinct blur around the edges and he lost everything after his fourth shot.

'_What the hell did I do last night?'_ Harry thought groggily. _'First things first, who the hell did I sleep with?'_

Shifting slightly, so as to not disturb his sleeping partner, Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows narrowly avoiding a collision between his head and the roof. Ignoring the mystery of the extremely low hanging ceiling, Harry looked over at the man next to him, because even drunk off his ass Harry doubted he could have slept with a girl, and couldn't hold in his gasp.

"Andy?" Harry asked, and his voice was _not_ shrill (okay maybe a little).

"Hmm? Harry waz g'ng on?" Andy mumbled sleepily before cringing. "Keep it down would you? I have a headache the size of Russia."

"Andy." Harry hissed and the man sat up quickly before grabbing his head woozily.

"Man, how much did I drink last night?" Andy asked painfully.

"Andy," Harry started pulling at the blanket so all the important bits were covered. "What do you remember about last night?"

"Well, I know we got absolutely hammered then-" Andy stopped and looked around with wide eyes, taking in Harry's naked state and the clothes strewn haphazardly around his van.

"Then what Andy?" Harry prodded.

"We came back to my van and had awesome sex." Andy said before he caught Harry's disapproving stare. "It was pretty awesome Harry."

"This is not the time Andy."

"Sorry, sorry." Andy apologized. "So what do you want to do about this? I hardly regret it but I'd hate for drunken sex to ruin our friendship."

"Me too," Harry agreed softly, glad that Andy didn't lament sleeping with him.

"Harry," Andy started nervously twisting his hands together. "I really like you. After what happened with Tracy I didn't think I could get close to someone again and I know that we both have secrets but I believe that if I didn't try I _would_ regret it."

"Didn't try what Andy?" Harry asked timidly, not daring to hope that his secret desire was about to come true.

"Harry will you be my boyfriend?"Andy asked anxiously.

"Why am I your boyfriend and not the other way around?" Harry wondered, mock-offended as his mind raced and he resisted the urge to jump in joy, knowing he'd hit his head on the van roof.

"Because I asked and you didn't?" Andy explained questioningly.

Harry appeared to think for a moment but he already knew the answer.

"Of course I'll be _your_ boyfriend Andy." Harry told him before he found his lips otherwise occupied and a body moving to cover his own. Harry was extremely glad that he didn't have to work this weekend.

* * *

><p>Harry and Andy had been at their usual bar, the same bar they had gone to the night they got together, when things had taken a turn for the worse. Harry was waiting at their table while Andy ordered the drinks when a rather burly looking biker sauntered over.<p>

"Hey there gorgeous, what might your name be?" The biker asked sliding into the seat next to Harry. When Harry merely gave him a disgusted look he slid in closer, breathing directly in Harry's ear. "I like to know what name to call when I cum in your ass tonight."

"I have a boyfriend." Harry said stiffly moving as far away as the table would allow.

"That pansy you came in with?" The man scoffed putting his arms around Harry's shoulder, effectively trapping him. "Honey, ten seconds with me and you won't even remember your boyfriend's name."

"Harry?" Andy asked uneasily, looking from the overbearing man to his clearly clearly uncomfortable lover.

"Hey midget, why don't you leave the two of us alone? Harry, was it? Well Harry and I have a little something in the works so why don't you go the hell away?" Threat issue the man turned back to harassing Harry. Andy, taking one look at Harry's repulsed face squared his shoulders and tapped the man lightly to get his attention.

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave us alone?" Andy asked genially, his voice echoing.

To Harry it was almost like the man had been put under the imperius curse. One minute he was about to force his way on to Harry, the next he was sliding out of the bench as if it had all been a minor misunderstanding. If Harry hadn't known already that Andy wasn't a wizard he might've been worried. As it was he did his best to put the incident out of his mind.

"Are you alright Harry?" Andy asked concernedly.

"Yeah," Harry reassured him, shaking off any lasting uneasiness, "Let's forget about that guy and enjoy the rest of our evening."

So they did, cuddled up at their usual bar table talking and occasionally making out, Andy had even managed to drag Harry out to the bar's small dance floor when his favourite song came on.

"I'll meet you outside in a sec Harry; I'm just going to hit the john." Andy told him as they were leaving.

"Sure thing Andy," Harry said waving him off and heading towards the back door. Harry didn't see the biker from before get up off his stool and follow him outside.

Harry had just stepped into the back alley when he found himself shoved face first into the opposite wall.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" Harry grunted, accent thickening in his anger.

"I don't think so princess. Ya see you been shakin' that tasty little ass all night and teasing me and now, now you're going to deliver." The bikers beer bathed breath blew in Harry's ear and as the biker's words caught up to Harry he started thrashing.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, panic growing as he struggled in earnest. The man didn't budge and Harry cursed himself for forgetting his wand at his apartment.

"Just taking what I deserve sweetheart." This line was delivered with a nip to Harry's ear and he shivered before freezing when he felt grubby hands grab at his belt.

"Harry?" Andy's voice called from the entrance of the alley and Harry wanted to cry out in relief.

"Hey! Get the hell off of him!" Andy shouted forcefully, a strange echoing quality to his voice, and almost like magic the biker stumbled away from Harry. "Now get out of here." After Andy spoke the man seemed to come to his senses before high tailing it out of alley.

"I could have handled it Andy! I'm not some damsel in distress." Harry protested trying to hide how shaken he truly was.

Andy was too busy focusing on breathing in and out to hear Harry. He wasn't normally a violent man but when Andy saw what that guy was going to do a vast sea of rage consumed him and it took all his control not to tell the man to go home and shoot himself.

"Come on Harry," Andy started, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him to the van.

"Andy," Harry protested as he settled into the passenger seat, "Where are we going?"

"Just give me a second here, ok Harry?" Andy asked his focus solely on the road and his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

"Okay Andy, whenever you're ready." Harry soothed noting how tense he was.

The pair drove the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at the town reservoir. Andy continued staring out of the windshield for a few moments before abruptly he exited the van, slamming his door and moving to sit on the hood of his vehicle. After a moment's hesitation Harry followed him and took up a seat beside Andy.

"Andy," Harry started gently. "What happened back there?"

"It started just after my 23rd birthday." Andy began after a few moments, looking over the reservoir. "It was just headaches at first, a few weird dreams but then after a while I noticed I could do things."

"What sort of things?" Harry prompted when Andy had been silent for a couple minutes.

"It seemed like whenever I asked someone to do something they'd do it, no questions asked. I was pretty freaked at first but then I kind of got used to it you know?" Andy explained. Harry nodded trying to understand what Andy was saying.

"So that time when we met and you were trying to convince me you didn't need a library card?" Harry asked after a long pause, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah," Andy admitted sheepishly. "To be fair though my powers have only ever not worked on like one or two other people before so I had no idea it wouldn't work."

"You mean most people can't fight it?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

Andy shook his head before catching Harry's discomfort. "I'd never use it to do anything bad! I mean I already have everything I could ever want so why would I jeopardize that with reckless use of my powers? Besides these two guys said that if I ever did anything wrong they'd come after me. They were huge and they had guns Harry!" Andy exclaimed waving his arms a bit to empathise his point.

"What guys?" Harry asked his eyes narrowed and Andy launched into the tale of what he deemed "The time those two really crazy tall guys attacked him for no reason."

"Sounds pretty mad," Harry admitted, stuck on the part where the guys Andy had met were Hunters. _'Those are real? I'd always thought hunters were the magical equivalent of the bogeyman!'_

"Harry are you okay with this?" Andy asked cautiously.

"It would be pretty hypocritical of me if I wasn't." Harry muttered then winced when he realized he had spoken aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, now wary.

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry fought the urge to cringe when he heard how corny that was.

"Holy- I don't suppose you have any Vicodin?" Andy asked dazedly, after Harry had finished, trying to reconcile the idea of a society of magic hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Andy," Harry said disapprovingly, pursing his lips and managing to look down his nose even though he was shorter than Andy.

"Oh my god Harry," Andy started, surprised. "You're a librarian!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering if the shock of learning about the Wizarding World had broken his boyfriend. "Yes Andy," Harry started slowly. "When we met I was working as a librarian. The entire time you've known me I've been a librarian."

"No I know, I'm not stupid." At this Harry looked sceptical but said nothing. "It's just sometimes it's easy to forget because you act like a normal person-"

Here Harry cut him off. "Librarians aren't normal people?"

"That's not what I meant." Andy said irritably. "I just mean that you don't act like it, but that look, dude that look just screamed disapproving-keep-your-voice-down-young-man librarian."

Caught off guard Harry found himself chuckling before full on laughing and soon Andy was joining him. It took a few minutes for the hysteria tinged laughter to fade but when it did the two were left sitting in a comfortable silence looking at the star filled sky.

"So are we good?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're good." Harry confirmed moving to lean against Andy, who wrapped a reassuring arm around him.

* * *

><p>Harry felt much lighter once the secret that he was a wizard was out in the open. It made his heart flutter that Andy would accept him for who he was, girly as it sounds, but Andy was the first non-wizarding person to accept him and his magic. Andy was similarly relieved. After the mess with Tracy and Webber he had felt that it was likely no one would ever understand his gifts and resigned himself to one night stands or short, meaningless flings. Additionally not many people could match Andy on an intellectual level but Harry, used to the ways of Hermione could keep up with little trouble. Their new openness allowed their relationship to flourish and Harry found that the world didn't seem so dark or the nightmare's quite as bad when Andy was busy exploring his body with both his mouth and hands.<p>

Harry had been at work when he the images started flickering across his mind. For a moment Harry panicked, reminded of Voldemort but when he focused on the images a very different emotion surged through him.

'_What the?'_ Harry was mystified and painfully aroused, for whatever reason he and Andy were performing a porno in his head. When Harry saw Andy saunter over looking tired but hopeful his confusion only multiplied.

"So Harry," Andy started as he reached the counter, smiling in a cheeky manner. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Andy what the hell did you do?" Harry hissed as he tried to will away the blush staining his cheeks. Andy grinned at him lecherously.

"I was just trying something out, seems like it worked." Andy told him a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Andy," Harry said sternly before being bombarded with images of Andy and himself in very compromising positions. "What are you doing?"

"Mental projection baby," Andy informed him grinning. "You know what this means? Gay porn all hours of the day."

Harry groaned, trying to subtly relieve his erection. Why hadn't he learned occlumency when he had the chance?

* * *

><p>It was weeks later when Andy had his first real exposure to the Wizarding World. He had gone out to get groceries, at Harry's behest ("You eat all my damn food you might as well buy what you like. And remember to pay for it!) and when he came back he was greeted with the most frightening thing he had seen since<p>

"Harry!" Andy shouted panicked when he saw his lovers head shoved in the fireplace, not even registering that the flames were green. At Andy's shout Harry's head jerked up and he smacked it against the edge of the fireplace.

"Oww." Harry moaned quietly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Andy was startled to hear a voice ask from the fireplace?

"I'm fine Hermione; can you give me a minute?" Harry waited for her to confirm before pulling his head from the flames.

"Harry what the hell do you think you're doing?" Not much could break Andy from his Zen-like calm but the sight of Harry in danger seemed to have that effect on him.

"Sorry Andy." Harry apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot you're not used to the Wizarding World. I was just making a floo call to my friend Hermione. It's kind of like a telephone."

"A little warning would have been nice. Hermione is your brainy friend right?" Andy waited for Harry to confirm before continuing. "So how does the floo work?"

"Hermione is way more suited to answer that question than I am."

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm sticking my head in a fire. It's just not happening." At this confession Harry just rolled his eyes.

"I'll invite her over; she's been dying to meet you any way." Harry told him before sticking his head back into the green flames. Andy resisted the urge to pull Harry away from the fireplace and was rewarded when Harry stepped back. A moment later Andy received his second shock of the day when a full grown women was expelled from the fireplace.

"Harry is this your apartment?" The prim British woman asked. "It's lovely. I'm so delighted that you decided to continue your studies even after you finished school. It shows such initiative. And you must be Andy."

Now Hermione had turned to the wide-eyed Andy and appeared to be inspecting every inch of him. After walking around him she stared him straight in the eyes and Andy wondered if this is what small animals felt like when they stared down predators.

"What is your view on slavery?" Hermione asked peering down her nose at him. Andy wondered if this was some sort of test, looking to Harry for guidance but his lover merely looked amused.

"Well it's archaic of course. And it completely violates a person's rights and freedoms. After all aren't we all born equal?" Most of Andy's answer sounded like a question

"He'll do." Hermione sniffed before perching herself on Harry's couch. "Harry be a dear and make some tea?"

"Sure thing 'Mione." Harry said, looking between Hermione and Andy nervously before heading to the kitchen. "I'd appreciate if I still have a boyfriend when I get back."

"I make no promises." Hermione answered before fixing her sharp brown eyes on Andy.

"Hi," Andy said, waving awkwardly when a minute had gone by and she had done nothing but stare at him.

"What are your intentions toward my younger brother?" Hermione asked directly.

"All purely good, I assure you. And even if they weren't, which they are, I'm fairly certain Harry could kick my ass so no worries." Andy hastened to assure her, wondering if he was screwing himself over.

"Hmm." She hummed noncommittally before her eye caught one of the books on the table. "The Lucifer Principle?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded glad for a safe topic. "I've just started it. It explores the intricate relationships among genetics, human behaviour, and culture to put forth the thesis that "evil" is a by-product of nature's strategies for creation and that it is woven into our most basic biological fabric."

"Fascinating," Hermione murmured. "Tell me more."

When Harry returned with the tea he found the two of them deeply engrossed in timeless debate of whether evil was nature or nurture. Harry smiled at the sight of two of his most precious people getting along before joining in their discussion.

* * *

><p>It was about a month after the incident in the bar that Harry finally managed to gain the nerve to ask Andy the big question. Not marriage because Harry may have liked Andy a lot, probably even loved him but he certainly wasn't ready for that kind of step, not yet.<p>

"Andy," Harry started tentatively as they we washing the dishes one night.

"Yes?" Andy asked, face turning concerned when he noticed Harry's anxiousness.

"Well I was wondering, that is I've been thinking..." Harry trailed off unsure how to proceed.

"Harry is everything alright?" Andy completely abandoned his task and turned to fully face Harry.

"." Harry rushed out.

"Harry," Andy told him. "You're going to have to repeat that.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me." Harry only paused to breath, not giving Andy time to respond. "I mean it's the most logical move. You eat dinner here and half the time you sleep here too. I'm not asking you to give up your van or anything; I just think it would be nice."

"I thought I was already living here." Andy said, confused and Harry felt a wave of relief that caused him to laugh.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make it official." Harry said once he had finished laughing.

"Well in that case I am officially moving in with you. And now we should officially christen _our_ bed, don't cha think?" Andy grinned perversely before dragging Harry towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't quite right. Years spent living with the terror that accompanied his early years with the Dursleys and time spent in the middle of a war had left Harry a very light sleeper. Reaching over slightly Harry could feel that Andy was not spooning him (the man seemed to enjoy using him as his own personal teddy bear) and after pausing to listen Harry realized his breathing was shaky and uneven.<p>

"Andy?" Harry asked, sleepily squinting in the general direction of his lover. Making out the shaking shoulders Harry quickly sat up and put an arm around the gently trembling Andy. "Andy, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Andy shook his head turning to pull Harry into a tight hug.

"Andy I can't help if I don't know what's happening." Harry told him.

"The man with yellow eyes." Andy mumbled into Harry's shoulder blade. "He's back."

"Andy, I don't understand." Harry was confused and he hated it. He had no idea where to begin comforting the distraught Andy.

"There may have been some things I forgot to mention." Andy confessed slowly before filling in the blanks he had left in his previous telling of his powers.

When Andy mentioned that the yellow eyed man was in fact a yellow eyed demon Harry froze before clinging to his lover desperately. Muggles often didn't believe in demons and those that did were either men of religion or hunters. Harry had known for a long time that demons existed, had known since before his entrance into the Wizarding World. When he was young, maybe six or seven years old, a strange little girl approached him while he was weeding Aunt Petunia's garden. She offered to do away with the Dursleys or anything he could possibly want and all he had to do was give her something in ten years.

Harry had at that age been living with the Dursleys for almost five years and by that time learned that things like what the girl was describing didn't happen to him and especially didn't happen without some kind of hidden trap. He once heard Uncle Vernon say that if a deal looks too good to be true it probably is. Smarter words were never spoken by his uncle and Harry knew it when the girl's eyes flashed a bloody crimson. Harry had refused; forcefully reminded of the lesson he had had at Sunday school just a few days ago, and began muttering the Lord's Prayer underneath his breath. The strange girl had smiled as if amused before disappearing. Harry had known with complete certainty that the cute little blonde girl was a demon in human form and now twenty years Harry clung to his boyfriend desperately praying to a God he wasn't sure he believed in for strength.

'_...And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen.'_

* * *

><p>After Andy's dream Harry had thrown himself into his research. He was rarely seen without his nose in a book and if he was it was usually because he was finding new ways to protect and ward the apartment. Soon it was a veritable fortress with protections from a wide variety of religions including hamsa hands, evil eye amulets, ojo de dios, namkhas, a corno, assorted Pennsylvanian hex signs, and even horse shoe nailed above the door. Harry had even taken the time to shot a monitoring charm at Andy once while he was asleep.<p>

His frenzied study was why Harry didn't notice Andy's increasing absence right away. Soon he realized that Andy hardly spent any time at the library and it had been days since he and Harry had had lunch together. Soon Harry noticed that the images Andy used to send had increased in both frequency and intensity.

It was after a week of good weather when Harry decided to walk to work that day, it was because of this Harry found out what Andy was up to. Having got up earlier than usual Harry found Andy in the living room watching live TV with an unreasonable amount of focus. Staying where he was Harry looked from Andy to the TV and watched as a man walking down the street suddenly broke into the YMCA and from the grin now stretched across Andy's face Harry could guess the cause.

"Been practicing I see." Harry mentioned from the doorway, startling Andy.

"Hey Harry," Andy greeted nervously. "You're up early."

"The weather has been nice; I decided to walk to work today." Harry said before moving his way to the kitchen.

"It's no big deal Harry, I'm only practicing. It's just I'm worried." Andy tried to reassure him, following Harry to the kitchen.

"Worried about what?" Harry asked as he started pulling things from the fridge.

"The man with yellow eyes, he says my time is coming and that I need to be prepared."

"You're listening to a demon?" Harry asked incredulously turning to stare at Andy anxiously.

"Demons aren't real Harry. I just, I want to be able to protect you. I love you." Andy soothed moving to wrap his arms around Harry.

"I love you to, but these powers and your dreams it worries me. I'm scared that it might be some sort of trick." Harry confessed, taking the comfort Andy offered.

"If it makes you so uncomfortable I'll stop Harry." Andy promised looking Harry in the eyes before giving him a brief reassuring kiss.

Harry thanked him before changing the subject. Even though Andy had promised Harry knew deep down that he wouldn't truly stop, no he would only work harder at hiding it from him.

* * *

><p>Harry had been irritable since he woke up that morning and Andy was nowhere to be found. He soon found himself developing a headache when he walked into the library only to remember that there was some kind of children's event being held at the library and there were screaming toddlers running around and causing chaos. His headache had worsened when Andy didn't show up for lunch like he'd promised and then it guaranteed to turn into a full-blown migraine when he noticed the strange behaviour of one of the library's regular patrons. The man was moving in a manner completely uncharacteristic and jerky. The way he moved was incredibly familiar to Harry who knew intimately the effects of the Imperius curse and what Andy's powers looked like when in action. Then on the way home from work Harry's mustang popped a tire in the middle of an epic rainstorm. By the time Harry arrived home not only had his headache grown to heroic proportions but he was soaked, tired and incredibly pissed. It didn't help that the moment he entered Andy jumped up from in front of the television as if he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.<p>

"I thought you promised to stop." Harry asked wearily, in no mood to deal with this after the day he had.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Andy pleaded, trying to make Harry understand.

"I don't need protecting." Harry rebuffed him, shrugging off his wet jacket.

"Right then maybe I should have just left you with that biker." Harry flinched; he often had nightmares about that night and what could've happened.

"I just wish you would be cautious Andy, these powers they're, they're unnatural." As soon as those words left his mouth Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Unnatural? That's rich coming from the freaky witch!" The moment the word 'freak' left Andy's lips Harry lost any desire to try and apologize for his words. If there is one thing that he had never gotten over from the Dursleys was his absolute hatred at being called a freak.

"It's just you're what? Training your powers because a strange man in your dreams told you to? You heard what those guys said, he's a demon! It's dangerous and you're going to get yourself killed." Harry laughed bitterly.

"Well at least he doesn't call me unnatural, he says I'm special! And just because you are stupid enough to fall for false dreams doesn't mean I am!" Andy retorted acidly and Harry winced as if struck.

"Fine then! You want to trust a demon go ahead but don't come crawling to me when you get in trouble." Harry shouted, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"FINE!" Andy screamed, marching out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Harry had had a bad feeling all day and it only got worse when Andy had slammed the door. The rest of the night passed uneasily for Harry. Only an hour after Andy had stormed out Harry had broken down and tried calling his cell. No one picked up and Harry slammed his phone closed before trying again minutes later a pit forming in his stomach. Harry left five messages before giving up and laying down for a fitful sleep.

The next morning when Andy hadn't returned any of his calls Harry phoned in sick and went out to search for his boyfriend. It wasn't hard for Harry to locate Andy's van. It was parked at the reservoir, a place Andy often went when he had things to think about. Relief threatened to choke him until he got closer and realized that the back doors of the van were flung open and some of Andy's things were scattered on the ground. Tires squealing as Harry jumped out of his car looking around fearfully. Blankets and pillows were ripped up and Andy's bong lay in pieces on the ground. Looking closer panic welled up within him when he realized the bong was full. Andy only smoked weed when he was really upset and it worried Harry because it meant he wouldn't have been able to fight off whoever was after him. Taking one last look Harry noted there was a yellow powder in the shards of broken glass. Bringing some up to his face Harry gave it a cautious sniff and recoiled when he got a whiff of rotten eggs.

'_Sulphur.'_ He thought and Harry felt tears pooling in his eyes. The demons had come for Andy and Harry hadn't been able to save him.

After spending all day searching for any sign of Andy, Harry called it quits right after the sun began setting. Harry had just re-entered his apartment when he felt another presence in his mind. Images flashed before his eyes, he and Andy kissing, laughing, reading together, sleeping then he heard a whisper before it was abruptly cut off.

"_I'm sorry, I love you."_

Harry collapsed to his knees tears streaming down his face. He had thought when he moved to Guthrie he would stop losing people and that he would finally be able to move on. But no, one stupid mistake and it was all ripped away from him. Merlin forbid Harry ever be happy. As the full weight of what happened settled on Harry he felt the guilt begin to eat away at him. If only he and Andy hadn't fought. Then Andy wouldn't have left the safety of the house and been so vulnerable. It was all Harry's fault. If he hadn't had been such a nag Andy would still be safe, Andy would still be alive. So many ifs but thinking about them wouldn't change anything.

'_No,'_ Harry thought. _'I will not take this sitting down. I swear I will avenge your death Andy and I will keep others from feeling the same pain that I have felt.'_

The rage and grief Harry felt compacted until it was a ball of cold, calculating anger. He would find this demon, find it and send it to the deepest level of hell if it was the last thing he did. Promise made, Harry got up from the floor making no move to dry the tears still flowing down his face. Moving to the living room, ignoring the pain that surged through him when he spotted a picture of himself and Andy on the mantle, Harry grabbed a book resolutely. He had research to do.

* * *

><p><em>Five months later<em>

"Yeah alright, thanks Bobby." Sam sighed as he stared at his now closed phone. It had been five months and he was still no closer to finding Dean a way out of his deal. Sam looked up as he heard the motel door rattled before it was shoved open by Dean who was carrying a brown paper bag. Sam grimaced at the thought of diner food but held his tongue.

"Hey Gloomy Gus, what's up with the bitchy look?" Dean asked insensitively as he sat down at the single table in the room, tossing Sam his food after retrieving his own.

"I just got off the phone with Bobby." Sam started, knowing that Dean was liable to shut down the moment he mentioned the deal.

"Oh?" Dean asked curiously, taking a large bite of his greasy burger. "He got a case for us or something?"

"Not quite." Sam answered trying to ignore Dean's poor table manners. "He knows a guy. Said to be an expert on demons."

Dean stopped what he was doing and gave Sam an angry look. "Sam how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you screwing this up. What part of 'You mess with this deal and Sam dies' don't you get?"

"Dean I'm just trying to help you and I never said anything about your deal." Sam tried to placate him, Dean just snorted showing Sam just what he thought of that.

"Look Dean can we just go talk to him? I mean what can it hurt? You never know, maybe this guy has information on Lilith." Sam pleaded with his brother, turning the puppy dog eyes on full force. Dean sighed irritably and Sam knew he had won.

"Alright we'll go talk to him. Where is he?" Dean asked tiredly, returning to his burger.

"His name is Harry and he lives in Guthrie." Sam listed, looking down at the notes he had taken.

"Oklahoma?" Dean asked startled. "Same place Andy was from?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed brow furrowed, after all what were the odds?

"Huh," Was all Dean said to that before turning suspicious eyes on Sam. "And this guy that Bobby knows is just going to give us information on Lilith just like that? Without asking for anything in return?"

Sam looked away from Dean's gaze before muttering something under his breath.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't quite catch that." Dean told him, now a tiny bit worried.

Sam let out an explosive breath before focusing on Dean. "This guy, Harry, is looking for information on Yellow-Eyes."

"Why?" Dean asked with narrow eyes.

"Bobby didn't say," Sam admitted but that was understandable, after all it was pretty likely the demon killed someone close to this Harry.

"Alright but if this explodes in our faces I'm holding you responsible." With that the conversation was over and Dean turned back to his burger.

The Impala pulled up to a nice looking apartment complex before parking.

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked, eyeing the building suspiciously.

"This is the address Bobby gave me." Sam shrugged before exiting the car and heading up to the front door. Dean gave the building another look before following Sam who had arrived and pressed the button marked 'Harry Potter'.

"Who is it?" A voice crackled through the speaker.

"Ahh, Sam and Dean, Bobby sent us." Sam stated. A few seconds later the door clicked open and the brothers shared a look before heading up the stairs Dean in the lead. When apartment 3A came into view Dean knocked cautiously on the door before backing away slightly hand inching towards the .45 tucked into his waistband.

The door cracked open and a startlingly green eye peered out at them from behind black wire glasses. It appeared to size them up before closing the door and undoing what sounded like ten different locks. The door opened again and rather short young man appeared. He had messy black hair, guarded green eyes and a lean body. He also had large black bags under each eye and looked like a strong wind could blow him over. All in all he didn't look like he could hunt anything let alone demons.

"You're Harry?" Dean asked incredulously, earning himself an elbow in the side from Sam.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this rude jerk beside me is my brother Dean." Sam introduced them giving Harry a charming smile. "Can we come in?"

In response Harry opened the door wider before stepping to the side, allowing Sam and Dean entry. After closing the door behind them he gestured to a small sitting room lined with books. Dean grabbed Sam's collar and shoved him onto a seat before he could wander off and inspect the shelves.

"Can I get you two a beer?" Harry asked politely once the two were seated.

"Sure thing," Dean answered before Sam could say anything.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Sam said before making himself comfortable. Harry nodded before disappearing into the kitchen coming back with two beers and Sam's water. After the drinks had been handed out Harry sat down and turned to Dean and Sam. Harry watched them each take a sip before relaxing.

"Let's get down to business. Now you two wanted to know about Lilith right?" Here Harry paused to give the brothers a chance to nod. "Alright, according to the early biblical lore Lilith was the first woman created by God. She was a strong, domineering woman and Adam did not accept her. She became the ultimate symbol of temptation and terror against little boys. When Lucifer fell he twisted her soul and Lilith became the first demon.

"She is known as the seducer of men and defiler of children. In the Jewish faith when women miscarry or children die it is often attributed to Lilith. She is the enemy of little boys from birth to their eighth day because they have yet to be circumcised and then until they are three years old they don't have their hair cut so that if Lilith looks in on them she thinks the boy is a girl.

"She is often depicted with a snake, which can be the symbol of temptation, death, destruction, evil, poison, blind passion and sexuality.

"In Jewish lore, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, but she refused to be dominated- sexually or otherwise - and abandoned him. She then had erotic encounters with fallen angels and gave birth to an enormous family of demons called the lilim. Adam wanted her back, so God sent three angels, Senoy, Sansenoy, and Semangelof, to threaten her that if she did not return, 100 of her sons would die every day. She refused, but said that she would seek revenge for the deaths of her children, vowing to kill newborn infants and woman in childbirth (which is where the Jewish superstitions come from). However, Lilith agreed that she would not harm any infant or mother wearing an amulet with the images or names of the three angels inscribed upon it.

"When I heard that the two of you were looking for information on Lilith I made you both protection amulets." Harry confessed, handing over two silver amulets hanging from leather cords while they were still processing the information. "I don't know what worth they'll be, given that neither of you are women or infants. I also don't know how much any of this will really help you but hey, know thy enemy and all that jazz."

Sam stared at Harry, amazement in his eyes. Dean saw the look and wanted to groan, just what he needed, for Sam to get some kind of weird geeky crush on this guy.

"Alright," Dean interrupted before Sam could do something embarrassing like propose. "You held up your end of the bargain. I hear you've been looking information on a Yellow-Eyed demon. Can I ask why?"

"He killed someone very dear to me." Harry said softly, looking away to hide the tears shining in his eyes.

Dean winced when Sam shot him a glare before turning sympathetic eyes on Harry. "Sorry," Dean muttered looking away awkwardly his eye catching a photo sitting on the mantle.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Harry told him.

"Harry you knew Andy?" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked from Dean to Sam suspiciously before it cleared.

"Wait, you're Dean and Sam? The two crazy tall guys that were convinced Andy was some kind of mass murderer?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Hey I thought he was innocent the entire time." Dean said, raising his hands in a surrendering motion. Sam shot Dean a betrayed look but wilted under Harry's disapproving look.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled before trying to defend himself. "It's just people were mind controlled into killing themselves and Andy just happened to have the power of mind control. It was a logical conclusion!"

Harry just gave him a look before shaking his head. "It's over; now tell me what you know about the demon with yellow eyes."

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam took a deep breath.

"So far as we know Yellow-Eyes was trying to raise a demon army. Twenty-three years ago he was visiting infants on the eve they turned exactly six months and he did something to them." Here Sam looked uncomfortable but Harry let it slide. "Then about a year ago people like me and Andy started popping up all over the country, people with psychic gifts. I got visions and I guess you know that Andy could use mind control. Well about five months ago I was abducted along with four of the other psychic children. Yellow-Eyes had gathered us up and holding a sudden-death match for the position of general for his demon army, a few days later a devil's gate was opened by one of the psychic kids and Yellow-Eyes army was released. Shortly after that Dean killed him."

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "You actually killed a demon? How?"

"Do you know the legend of the colt?" Dean asked.

"It's real?" Harry breathed, astonished.

Sam nodded before continuing. "That's really all we know about him, our dad did tons of research on the bastard but we can't even decode half of it."

"Well Harry it was nice meeting you and thanks." Dean quickly stood up, eager to leave before something akin to a chick flick moment could start.

"No, thank you. It helps knowing that Yellow-Eyes is dead. If you ever need anything just drop by or give me a call." Harry told them handing Sam a card with his number. "Best of luck and you two take care of yourselves."

"You to Harry," Sam said as he and Dean turned away.

Harry closed the door behind them, locking it before sliding down to sit on the floor finally allowing the tears he had been holding to fall. The bastard of a demon that killed Andy was dead. Harry turned glassy eyes onto the picture Dean had spotted earlier. It was a picture of the two of them chatting animatedly over a cup of coffee. Andy had mind-tricked a couple with a camera into taking it. Harry remembered how delighted he was to have a picture of him and Andy together. It had prompted Andy into a picture taking frenzy and soon Harry had entire albums full of the two of them. Getting up off floor Harry moved to the couch picking up the photo album resting on the coffee table flipping it open and tracing the happy smiles he and Andy once sported. Reliving the memories Harry let a small smile grace his face, ignoring the tears that were still falling.

"I hope you're at rest and that where ever you are you're happy Andy. I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Why? Because honestly Andy is awesome and he definitely needs more love. On top of that I've always wanted to write a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover and felt this would be a good first foray into that 'verse. Additionally I didn't want to risk copying anyone else but I'm positively certain I've never seen a Andy/Harry romantic one-shot. Anyway __**reviews are always appreciated**__ and if you're curious about anything mentioned in the story drop me a line and I'll do my best to answer your questions._


End file.
